militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
41st (London) Anti-Aircraft Brigade
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Anti-Aircraft Brigade |role=Air Defence |size= |command_structure=2nd AA Division 1st AA Group |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Battle of Britain The Blitz }} The 41st (London) Anti-Aircraft Brigade was an air defence formation of Anti-Aircraft Command in the British Territorial Army, formed shortly before the outbreak of World War II. Its role was to defend East Anglia. Origin The brigade was formed on 29 September 1938 at Ebury Street, London, as part of 2nd Anti-Aircraft Division. By the outbreak of war on 3 September 1939, it had the following units under command:2 AA Division 1939 at British Military History.AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files. * 32nd (7th City of London) Anti-Aircraft Battalion, Royal Engineers – searchlight unit formed in 1935 by conversion of 7th London Regiment and transfer to the Royal Engineers (RE)''Litchfield, p. 170.32 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45. ** 328, 329 & 330 AA Companies RE * 1/6th Battalion, Essex Regiment, (64th Searchlight Regiment) – ''formed in 1938 by conversion of infantry battalion''Litchfield, p. 72.64 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45. ** 441, 442 & 443 AA Companies * 2/6th Battalion, Essex Regiment, (65th Searchlight Regiment) – ''formed in 1938 by conversion of duplicate infantry battalion''Litchfield, p. 73.65 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45. ** 444, 445 & 446 AA Companies * 78th (1st East Anglian) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery – ''formed in 1938 by conversion of 84th (1st East Anglian) Field Regiment, RA''Litchfield, p. 185.Norfolk Artillery Volunteers at Regiments.org78 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45. ** 243 (2nd Norfolk) AA Battery ** 244 (3rd Norfolk) AA Battery ** 245 (1st Norfolk) AA Battery ** 409 (Suffolk) AA Battery * 41 AA Brigade Company Royal Army Service Corps World War II Although based in London, the brigade's war station was in East Anglia, and its units deployed across the region on the outbreak of World War II. The first months of the war were quiet, but on the night of 7/8 June 1940, 32nd AA Battalion was the first searchlight unit to bring down an enemy aircraft, the crew of a Heinkel He 115 coastal reconnaissance aircraft being dazzled by a detachment at Rendelsham and crashing nearby.Planck, p. 228. By the summer of 1940, all TA searchlight regiments had been transferred to the Royal Artillery (RA), and AA regiments had been redesignated Heavy Anti-Aircraft (HAA) to distinguish them from the new Light Anti-Aircraft (LAA) regiments being formed. During the intense period of activity of the Battle of Britain and subsequent Blitz, 41 AA Bde's organisation changed in other ways as well, giving it the following order of battle by November 1940:2 AA Division 1940 at British Military History.2 AA Div at RA 39–45. * 78th (1st East Anglian) HAA Regiment (part) – ''as above * 29th LAA Regiment – new unit being formed in Lincolnshire on the outbreak of war; joined 41 AA Bde in October 1939''Litchfield, p. 143.29 LAA at RA 39–45. * 60th (Middlesex) Searchlight Regiment – ''formed in 1938 by conversion of 9th Battalion, Middlesex Regiment''Litchfield, p. 179.60 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45.9th Middlesex at Regiments.org. * 65th (Essex Regiment) Searchlight Regiment – ''as above * 69th (3rd City of London) Searchlight Regiment – formed in 1938 by conversion of 10th (3rd City of London) Battalion, Royal Fusiliers''Litchfield, p. 174.69 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45. Postwar On 1 January 1947, 41 AA Bde was redesignated 67 AA Bde in the reformed TA, with its HQ at Shepherd's Bush and constituting part of 1 AA Group. It had the following units under command:67–106 AA Bdes at British Army 1945 on.Litchfield, Appendix 5. * 452 (London) HAA RgtLitchfield, p. 164. * 453 (City of London) HAA Rgt * 454 (City of London) HAA Rgt Litchfield, p. 165. * 488 HAA Rgt Litchfield, pp. 166–7. * 608 (Kent) HAA RgtLitchfield, p. 109. * 607 (Middlesex) S/L Rgt The brigade was placed in 'suspended animation' on 31 October 1955, shortly after the abolition of AA Command, and formally disbanded on 31 December 1957. Notes References * Norman E.H. Litchfield, ''The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. * C. Digby Planck, The Shiny Seventh: History of the 7th (City of London) Battalion London Regiment, London: Old Comrades' Association, 1946/Uckfield: Naval & Military Press, 2002, ISBN 1-84342-366-9. Online sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth (Regiments.org) * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Air defence brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations in London Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1955